vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
False Assassin
|-|Normal Wear= |-|Servant Clothing= Summary Assassin is the Assassin-class Servant summoned by Jester Karture in the False Holy Grail War of Fate/Strange Fake. Due to her unusual nature, she has been given the monikers No Name Assassin and Beautiful Assassin, as she was never given the title of Hassan-i-Sabbah along with the fact that her name was lost to time. An incredibly pious and faithful student of her Islamic sect, her passion can only be described as zealotry, bewildering the other fanatical members of the sect who feared her incredible talent. Her devotion was so extreme that even among the radically zealous order, she earned the somewhat mocking nickname of Zealot. Thus she was constantly belittled under the pretense of having unsteady convictions and was denied the position of sect leader, with Hundred Faced Hassan chosen instead, thus she faded into history without acknowledgment of the blood and tears she shed for her faith. She seeks to end the Snowfield Holy Grail War, seeing it as an affront to her sect's teachings. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. 6-C with Dirks Name: Assassin, "No Name Assassin", "Beautiful Assassin," Zealot Origin: Fate/strange fake Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Assassin-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Summoning, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can destroy her opponent's heart by creating and crushing a fake heart), Durability Negation, Transmutation (Can convert her opponent's brain into gunpowder by touching their head), Sound Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Can manipulate her hair as a cutting tool to decapitate foes from a distance), Minor Absorption (can eat the target's heart and gain their mental capacity via Delusional Heartbeat), Servant Physiology, Statistics Amplification (Can harden her body at will by turning to crystal), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Her Zealotry Skill allows her to shrug off any mental and physical trauma as well as resist any attempts to affect her mind) Attack Potency: Island level (Contended with Richard the Lionheart, a Saber-class Servant, for a short period of time). Her various Zabaniya techniques ignore conventional durability (Can poison people with a touch, crush their heart or destroy their head, and manipulate their brain). Island level with Dirks (Should use the same dirks as Cursed Arm Hassan, which deal damage equivalent to B-rank strength). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank agility and is able to keep up with Richard the Lionheart for a short period of time) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has a B-Rank Endurance and fought Richard the Lionheart, a Saber-class Servant, to a standstill), Higher with Febrile Inspiration Stamina: Limitless as long as she has mana Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Delusional Heartbeat, Several dozen meters with Ichor of Reverie, possibly Several kilometers with Raging Shadow Flash Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Even when compared to the officially crowned Hassan-i-Sabbah, No Name Assassin is a brilliant prodigy, capable of duplicating the special techniques of every past Hassan-i-Sabbah, which each took lifetimes to develop, within a matter of years. As a candidate to become the next Hassan-i-Sabbah, she is a master of every skill related to assassination, including the use of poisons, throwing knives, stealth, acrobatics, and silent killing. Her proficiency was such that the elders in her sect deliberately passed her over in line for the position out of fear of her power and talent. Such talent allows her to fight Richard the First and Orlando's Clan Calatin, specially trained soldiers who were armed with Noble Phantasms, for an extended period of time despite the fact that Assassins were not meant for direct combat, proving her prowess in battle. Weaknesses: Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat does not work on other evil spirits and those cursed by them and has limited range. She cannot use or replicate Delusional Illusion with her Phantasmal Pedigree. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms ZabaniyaCyberPhantasy1.PNG|Assassin touches her opponent's face... ZabaniyaCyberPhantasy2.PNG|Zabaniya: Cyber Phantasy NoNameZabaniyaDH.PNG|Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat ZabaniyaFebrileInspiration.jpg|Zabaniya: Febrile Inspiration ZabaniyaIchorOfReverie.jpg|Zabaniya: Ichor of Reverie ZabaniyaMeditativeSensitivity.jpg|Zabaniya: Meditative Sensitivity ZabaniyaRagingShadowFlash.png|Zabaniya: Raving Shadow Flash Zabaniya: Phantasmal Pedigree: No Name Assassin's Noble Phantasm. Having dedicated herself to replicating the miraculous techniques of the eighteen previous Hassan-i-Sabbah due to never creating her own, she is able to utilize these techniques with varying potency compared to the originals, their functions modified to suit her own fighting style. * Cyber Phantasy: Assassin is able to move her left arm at unnatural angles to touch her target's head, turning their brain into gunpowder before causing it to detonate, destroying the target's head in the process. * Delusional Heartbeat: Assassin grows a third, red arm from the center of her back that creates a copy of her target's heart in the form of an ether clump in her hand. She can then interact with the copied heart in order to affect the original heart with an extremely powerful yet simple curse, bypassing all physical obstructions and defenses. In addition, she can swap the fake heart and the target's heart by touching her target's chest, allowing her to devour the original heart in order to gain her victim's knowledge and intellectual capacity. However, this ability has a limited range and cannot affect those without hearts or those of a similar nature to it. Thus a heart created or sustained through a curse would be unaffected by it. * Delusional Poison Body: Assassin's body is covered in an intense poison that allows her to instantly kill those she touches as it seeps through the skin, being effective enough to even work on Servants. * Febrile Inspiration: An ability that allows Assassin to harden her body, turning her skin into organic crystal that is resistant to injury and increases her durability. * Ichor of Reverie: A technique that utilizes a high-pitched "song" that can be used to disorient all who hear it by scrambling their brain signals and Magic Circuits, allowing her to instantly kill nine magi by having them incinerate themselves when they were in the midst of casting spells. In addition, she can focus the effects of this ability onto a single target to manipulate their movements or bring a spiritual being like a Servant to their knees. * Meditative Sensitivity: An ability that allows Assassin to hone her already impressive senses to extreme levels. * Raving Shadow Flash: An ability that allows Assassin to freely manipulate her hair in order to use it as a cutting tool. She can lengthen her hair to strike and potentially decapitate targets that are several kilometers away. In addition, her hair is a thin as spider-silk, making it difficult to perceive and thus dodge, and can be used to grab things instead of cut them. * Unfeeling Patrolling Spirits: An ability that allows Assassin to form and summon Jinnīya from mist that envelops the user's body. They can take on numerous shapes, including massive beasts, great serpents, beautiful women, giants, and more. The more magical energy that is pored into the Noble Phantasm, the more forms each one can take, and the more powerful each manifestation will be. Using the temporary energy supply she gained from Richard, the spirits she summoned were able to rip off her master's limbs with raw physical force. Jester states that Assassin is able to command these spirits, but she denies that she has any direct control over them, implying that it is due to the teachings of her sect that she chooses not to. With access to Jester's energy supply, he stated that she would have access to far more powerful Jinnīya, making her like "The Great Sulayman". * Dead Heartbeat Melody: an ability which allows the user, through unknown means, to effortlessly pierce a hole through a target's chest, bypassing conventional durability and destroying their heart, killing them instantly. While she has not shown the ability to use this technique, as she was able to replicate all the Zabaniya abilities of the other Hassan, she should be capable of using it, although it is possible her version may work slightly different. Class Skills * Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant from others. Assassin's relentless training has given her an A- Rank in this skill, being a half step below the original Hassan-i-Sabbah's, thus she is almost impossible to detect under normal circumstances, but will be revealed at the moment she begins her attack. Personal Skills * Zealotry: Assassin's incredible faith allows her to easily shrug off physical and mental trauma, overcoming it almost instantly. She also bears a great deal of resistance to any sort of internal (self-doubt, worry, pity, e.t.c.) or external mental interference. Others Notable Victories Glaceon (Pokemon) Glaceon's Profile (Speed Equalized. Glaceon had access to IQ Skills) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Assassins Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Spirits Category:Hair Users Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners